Vader VS Anakin
by Japor Snippet
Summary: Anakin and Vaders internal struggle on Mustafar and what its like for Anakin after with his kids and Padme
1. Chapter 1 - The torture of seeing her

**Ok Guys so I am changing this a bit because it was going to be One chapter but now i want this to be longer so they name isnt really relevent but I dont want to change it :)  
**

* * *

**By**: Tess

**Rating**: PG

**Synopsis**: So Anakin defeats and the first chapter is about Anakin and Vader but the rest is what happened afterwards

**Disclaimer**: No matter how much I love star wars I sadly don't own it

**Reviews: hell yea and constrictive criticism is awesome to 3 **

Padme _My Angel My Love r_uns down the ramp of her ship and I know she knows somethings up I fight with Vader to talk with her first and my mind wins and I hug her

"I saw your ship what are you doing out here" I said my own mind still controlling my mouth

"I was so worried about you Obi wan told me Terrible things" She Stammers And I wince knowing its true

"What things" I hope that Obi wan left out the worst bits

"He said you turned to the Dark side" At this Vader who had been trying to take over pushed his anger through and began to control us

"Obi Wan is trying to turn you against me" Vader Booms

"He cares about us" I inwardly gasp knowing this will send Vader over the edge

"Us?" he growls

"He knows he wants to help you  
Anakin all I want is your love" She says grasping to the concept that Anakin is still in here and I am but falling slowly

"love won't save you Padme only my new powers will" Vader Growls his love for Padme yet hate for everything coursing through his no our veins

"at what cost you're a good person Anakin don't do this" Padme My Angel says slowly I try to say something but Vader pushes back at me

"I won't lose you like the way I lost my mother, I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I am doing it for you, to protect you" Padme Shakes her head realizing that  
someone else is here and I feel horrible knowing fully well that it is my fault for wanting to protect her that there is this monster is in my is controlling my every move

"Anakin come away from this place come with me, help me raise our child leave every thing else while we still can" and I so want to hold her like we did on Naboo but Vader replies instead saying

"don't you see we don't have to run away any more  
I have brought peace to the republic  
I am more powerful than the chancellor I can other throw him  
and together you and I can rule the galaxy  
make things the way we want them to be" But i know Vader is so Evil nothing will be the way Padme wants

"I don't believe what I am hearing Obi Wan was right you've changed" Padme says and I know she has made the same choice as me

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi wan the Jedi turned against me don't you turn against me" No I want to yell you turned against the Jedi and Nobody talks to my wife that way but Vader is Pushing me down and i hate it

"I don't know you any more Anakin your breaking my heart your going down a path I can't follow" and to hear her so sad I break and I don't know how Vader can live knowing the Pain he has caused I think back to Naboo by the Lake and I am filled with light and I know that's what I am supposed to do - think about the good things to push Vader back

"because of obi wan" His voice is full of dark and I hate it

"Because of what you have done, what you plan to do Stop now come back  
I LOVE YOU " I hear the determination in her voice and I think of her as Queen Amidala the first time I met

"LIAR" Vader Gasps but I know Padme doesn't know what he is going on about and I see confusion in her eyes she

"No NO " she tries to explain but Vader that horrible monster cuts her off

"Your with Him you brought him here to kill me" Vader is now almost completely consumed with anger and I am doing anything to stay alive a tiny bright light amongst years of darkness making me want to fall asleep

Then before I know Vader steps towards her and holds out his hand and lowly but surely starts to choke My Angel and I so badly want to realize to my anger but i know I mustn't

"Let her go Anakin" I look up at the sound of my name and I see my Master standing there ready to fight me no Vader

"Ana Anakin" Padme chokes out and I want to hate Vader for this but i know I can't no matter what

"LET HER GO " Obi Wan Yells with an anger I have never heard before

Padme Gasps in a Ragged breath and I hate the fact she thinks it is me in there when in fact I am being pushed down and out all to quickly

"You turned her against me" Vader is getting to close to pushing me a way to quickly

"You have done that your self" Obi Wan has the calm back in his voice which i seek refuge in and try to open my we light to try and regain some life from this monster

"You will not take her from me" but all to quickly Vader takes over again

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that" I am getting so sleepy like a just want a qui-NO I interrupt myself so I don't fall asleep

"You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy" Vader bristles at bringing told off like a Padawan as that was what he hated the most

"Don't lecture me Obi Wan I see through the lies of the Jedi I do not feat the dark side as you do, I have brought peace freedom justice and security to my new empire" Even i jump at hearing him call it 'his' new Empire

"Your new empire?" Obi Wan is just as surprised as me but at least he has full control over his body unlike me who can nearly think for my self

"Don't make me kill you" Vader growls with as much anger as he did when he killed the tusk an raiders perhaps even worse

"Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic to DEMOCRACY" Obi wan is getting quietly angry now but still doesn't want to fight

"If you're not with me then your against me" And I know they will battle for one of us being the last one I sadly regret

"Only a sith deals in absolutes" Obi Wan Exclaims

"I will do what I must" And I felt Vader Pushing me down so deep I just want to sleep

But the last thing i here is "You will try" before I fall asleep or perhaps I die I don't quite know

Okay so first Chapter and its Already a cliff hanger hehe


	2. Chapter 2- Fighting HIM

I awake in what I think is the force but after I hear the clashing of lightsabers and I jump fully awake but then I realize all I am is a spirit I cannot control my mouth or limbs but I can see and at the moment while I try and gain my strength to fight back.

I can feel that Vader and Obi can feel my light shinning through and I know Vader is especially surprised to feel me awaken but it makes his anger stronger.  
When I look around and see that Obi wan is on a bank and Me/Vader was standing on this piece of metal on a lava river. I am so busy looking around I almost didn't hear Obi Wan start speaking

" Its over Anakin, I have the High ground" (Why I wonder, Why do you use my name when it not my actions that have due this)  
"You underestimate my power" I reply  
"You were the chosen one. It was said you would destroy the sith, not join them. Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness."

"I hate you"  
and then Vader puts out his hand and force chocked Obi wan  
"THATS ENOUGH" I want to yell but I can't I push through as hard as I can, I hate watching this and I push forward all of my light as hard as I can and it is a battle Light and Anger Good and Evil Anakin and Vader all while Obi wan is still being choked but I push harder and harder I slowly gain control and drop my brother in arms and then slowly I can talk and then even more slowly the monster inside of me the monster I created for my angel disappears and things slowly go back to normal, My eyes go back to the normal baby blue colour and I fix my robe so that it fits like a normal and I force leap over to Obi Wan I see that he is unconscious drawn in himself to help him last through the choke and I put some of my force into him and he wakens. When he see means he jumps back but when he realizes my light he relaxes,  
"palp palpatine" Obi wan stutter  
"I know and he will come back I am putting out a face dark side and injured aura he is on his way, we must hide" I push more light into Obi Wan he both run to opposite side just as Palpatine's shuttle landed.

Plapatine comes out and automatically looks around for me  
"5,4,3,2,1" I count down to Obi wan through our bond and at the same time we jump at Palpatine at the same time, the old man bearly has time to get out his lightsaber but he deflects us both.  
We fight for no time at all compared to me and Obi wan's fight because no matter how hard he tries fights against us he will never be as strong as the hero with no fear and the negotiator team and we quickly overpower him and we kill him as he is to strong to be kept alive, just like Mace Windu said and I feel a pang for the fact that I killed him and I think that if i don't get kicked out of the jedi for having a secret wife i will definitely be kicked out for being so close to the dark side and killing mace, but then again i will get to be with.. i trail off when i realize that Padmé is still unconscious.  
"Padmé" i scream to Obi wan as i start sprinting, i don't need to keep my love now- everyone knows.

When I get to the ship, I find that R2 D2 and C3P-0 have escorted her on to the ship.

I sprint up the ramp with Obi wan close behind me and I see her there on the bed her face peaceful but asleep  
"Naboo" I tell Obi wan and i know he understands that I want him to go to Naboo  
and I sink down next to Padmé and put a hand on her check and sit there neither of us moving for i don't know how long. Eventually, Obi Wan came and said I better buckle in for light speed. I use the force to help keep her still as we jump but then I go straight back to being beside her.

A short while later Obi wan comes in and says that we will be on Naboo in 2 standard days and tries to convince me to go to Polis Massa as it's closer. I say no that she won't want to be anywhere but Naboo and you know here she is just as stubborn as I am I try and joke but it was weak, Obi Wan leaves and I rest my hand on her cheek and we stay that way as one for maybe an hour maybe a day I'm not sure, at one point Obi wan walks in and stays looking at us quietly and I look up at him and he comes down and kneels down beside me I look at him and say quietly the tears making my voice crack " Its my fault" I sob the tears falling freely and he pulls me down letting me lie on his lap like he did when i was younger and we stay that way until we here a noise that sounds faintly like a sigh and I look up and grab padmé's hand.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

Padmé's eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees me  
"Ani my Ani" she murmurs and she closes her eyes again, we check the monitor and she seems fine but just unconscious, so I ask Obi wan who throughout the whole time has been stroking my hair and holding me like he did when I had nightmares when I was younger  
" How long till we get to Naboo"  
" 5 hours, but why Anakin" he says "why did you marry her and break the Jedi code?"  
"Because I am not your normal conventional Jedi- most Jedi would never think of doing something like this but I spent the first 9 years of my life are different from everyone else- I was a slave my favorite thing was my mother and when I left her I had a piece of my heart torn apart and when I saw her again after 10 years. I felt more whole again- she helped me and heal my heart and then she was there for me when my mother died in my arms" I trail off in a burst of tears and Obi wan looks at me, "Anakin why didn't you tell me" he said in that Coruscanti accent "I would have helped you, you and me could have worked through anything that gets thrown our way, we are a team remember?" he smiles weakly,  
"yea I guess" and I close my eyes and I lower my mind shield letting Obi wan sees some of my favorite memories

~About Thirteen Years Ago~

I can't stop staring at her, even when she saw me and asked me what my name was. Not even when I told her I was a slave and when she turns away I seem to forget my self and ask her he most random question.  
"Are you an angel?" She turns to look at me, shock evident on her face  
"What?" she laughs.  
"An angel the deep space pilots talk about them they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe they live on the moons of Lego"  
"your a funny wee boy" She replies

~Three years earlier ~

I put my mechanical hand towards Padmé's human hand and then let my other hand grab her, as I lean forward to kiss her, then we smile at each other and turn to look out over the river as we hold hands.

~A week ago~  
I start talking to bail organa, when I see a familiar gold protocol droid, I realize that if he is here then Padmé must be here as well. I quickly excuse my self and ask C3-P0 where Mistress Padmé is and C3-P0 leans to me in an exaggerated whisper out in the hall so I run out there and grab her off guard in a massive hug and spin her round  
"Oh Anakin there were whispers that you had been killed"  
"I'm alright," I smile "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime, I'm almost glad the chancellor was kidnapped." I say and go in to kiss her  
"No not here" She protests  
"I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married" I say with strength in my words.  
"Don't say things like that" her soft words against mine and I instantly calm down and realize something I didn't before  
"are you alright your trembling whats going on" I ask  
"Something wonderful has happened Ani. I'm pregnant"  
"That's…' I stutter "thats wonderful" I say with a massive smile on my face.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"We're not going to worry about anything right now alright this is the happiest moment of my life" I decide  
and she Hugs me again  
Obi wan looks at me with disbelief on his face and he asks me why did I let him see some of my most valued memories but more importantly why did any of that or anything like that make me turn to the darkside so I show him 2 memories that I so badly wants to forget

"Ani" Padmé screams as tears spilll from her eyes.

And then...

I ran up the stairs to the opera and into the chancellors room in there sat Chancellor Palpatine, Mas Ammeda, Sly Moore and the Chancellors red guards. I greet him and he dismisses everyone else, we watch the opera in silence for a couple of minutes and the Palpatine turns to me  
"Have you heard the tragedy of Darth Plaguis the wise?" he asks  
"No." I reply coolly  
"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you, it's a Sith legend- Darth Plaguis was a dark lord of the Sith with so much power and wisdom he could control the force to influence the Midi-chlorians to create life- he had such knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he loved from dying."  
"He could actually stop people from death?" I ask, bewildered and when I see this memory again I know this was when I fell straight into his trap.  
"The dark side of the force is a path way to many powers most consider unnatural" The Chancellor seems almost bemused by my lack of knowledge.  
"Well what happened to him?"  
"He became so powerful that the only thing that worried him was losing his power which eventually he did. He had taught his apprentice every thing he knew and his apprentice killed him in his sleep, it's ironic that he could save others from dying but not himself" The chancellor said smirking  
"Is it possible to learn this power?" I almost snap.  
"Not from a Jedi" he says slyly

I look back at Obi Wan and he smiles at me sadly- "It really was just to save Senator Amidala wasn't it", I smile at him "Just call her Padme" I say and we laugh. Then C3-P0 says from the Doorway" Oh Master Anakin and Master Obi Wan we are coming into land, I am very glad to be off that dreadful planet". Me too C3-P0, me too, I think.

Obi Wan leaves and again I hold Padmé still with the force, but this time I try and push any light I have into her, but she lies as still as she did before and I close my eyes in despair. I am about to give up when I hear a faint "Anakin" and I open my eyes, trying not to get my hopes up, but there are Padmé's Brown eyes staring back at me. I get up and grab her hand and look at her, but even looking at her makes me well up and eventually, I start crying.  
She looks at me with a soft look on her face and she tries to speak, but all she can get out is the name of her favorite place "Naboo". I tell her we will be landing there very soon and I assure her that we will call her Family and Sola to come and see her once we have landed.  
I know that we will have to tell them the truth about us and once she is better we will go and talk to the Jedi council, but we have decided to send Obi Wan to talk to them first.


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting Family

"Well please do it now" she begs sweetly "I want her to be the first to know about me being pregnant "

"hmm ok" I say with pretend reluctance and she laughs and sticks her hand out it hit me and I can tell her strength is returning

" You are so beautiful" I tell her not for the first time I remember but obviously she remembers when I last told her that as well

"Its only because i'm so in love" she laughs and I reply catching on

No, no, its because I'm so in love with you

"so love has blinded you"

"well thats not exactly what i mean"

"but its probably true"

"Oh ha ha" I say sarcastically.

" well now that your've had your fun can you go ring Sola now" she wines and I know that is a good signal for me to leave so I go to the big Holo-projector console at the back of the ship and I see Obi Wan talking to Yoda talking and I try and turn back but of course Obi wan senses me and turns towards me, "ahh Anakin" I was just talking to the council about your friendship with Senator Amidala" he puts a lot of emphasis on the 'Amidala' and I realize that he hasn't talked to them about me being married.

" After given birth she has, come back to coruscant you must " Yoda states and I think about how little I see him without Mace Windu and then I remember why he's not there and the good mood I got with Padme has gone now away but obviously no one notices and Yoda hobbles away to an emergency council meeting so I go over and call Sola and she answers almost immediately

"Hello Sola Naberrie" she says before she even saw who was calling and I could hear Pooja talking away but when she actually saw me she got a massive fright,

"Anakin Skywalker? The hero with no Fear? Why are you calling me, Its Padme Isn't it, Is something wrong?"

" Calm down" I interrupt her before she can get any worse " Just come down to docking bay 4 in 5 minutes and we will see you then- and make sure you bring Ruwee, Jobal and the kids- she'd love to see them and thats what she really needs right now"

" ok" she agrees "I'll see you then" and she disconnects and I head back to Padme.

When I see her she has tears in her eyes and is holding her stomach but when she sees me she gasps out "Baby coming" and she screams again, I look at her with no idea what to do, Luckily for me Obi wan hears her screams and comes running

"whats wrong" but then one look at padme can tell him that she's in labour so he asks me to land the ship and I agree not wanting to leave Padme but not knowing what to do but Obi wan knows exactly what to do somehow, so I go land the ship as we get closer to Naboo

I hear the Naboo air security force asking our name and our reason to land

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala requesting permission to land for Padme to return home"

" right just come into the Senators usual docking bay"

" Heard and understood" I reply and turn off the com link.

As we draw closer to the docking bay the outline of sola and her family including Ryoo and Pooja who were standing there waving up at us with Sola looking up worried but R2 whistled happily and I think about how they will be so happy to see R2, then I laugh as I see them cover their ears as we land and its nice to release some of the tension, but when the engines turned off I hear Padme's screaming again and Obi wan's calming voice "Breathe In, Breathe Out, just relax" and her screams turned into whimpers so I head out of the cockpit and into the little mini med bay we set up for Padme, when I get in there Padme breaks into a massive grin "are we there yet" she asks "yep" I say and she tries to get out of bed but me and Obi wan push her back with the force and she sticks out her lip in a mock pout

"well if i can't walk out can you please use the force to bring me out in a grand entrance" she begs and me and Obi wan

look at each other and I let him talk to me through the bond which has gotten stronger since I let him see my memories

" well she was a former queen so she should deserve to be carried like one…" "Oh fine" then I pretend huff at padme So together me and Obi wan use the force to lift her up and pull her along and as we walk I ask Obi Wan "god what's wrong with her and why she's acting girly" and Obi wan replies as a joke

" lack of oxygen to the brain probably" he laughs but I stop dead and Obi wan realizes to late what he said and gasps and turns around to me "oh god Anakin I didn't mean it like that" "that's ok" I kinda smile and I turn to padme who's face is screwed up in pain so we grab each hand and endure a long hand grip session until she finally relaxes again and once she can talk again I ask her why she's acting so silly and she puts a normal smile back on her face and looks at me seriously "I was just trying to cheer you up" and I look at her contently "your all I need to be happy oh well then can you please continues the procession? I can't wait to see my parents and this Is a nice way to travel!" "Oh ha ha it's also very tiring to use the force like this"- "oh shut up you big cry baby your the chosen one, you killed a Sith Lord and your whining about this" she teases I mock glare at her and she sticks her tongues out at me and Obi wan just laughs and when I look at him all he says is "she's your wife your responsibility"

And I realize that's the first time that he called her my wife and I look at him astonished- "so you don't really mind "and he looks at me "Ani I love you and believe you made the right decision so if they kick you out then I'm leaving with you" and both me and Padme gasp at him- "you would do that" Padme finally asks? "Of course I would but we really better get going" so we hide Padme behind the door and me and Obi wan join together in the force to hold her up with out our hands when we walk out sola looks up excitedly but then worried when she sees no padme but before she can say anything I announce in my most regal voice "may I present Senator Padme Amidala of the Naboo" and we bring her forward to go down the ramp and padme plays along with the act and blowed kisses at Ryoo and Pooja who screamed in delight and then when they saw R2D2 they ran straight for him and he made happy whistles but Sola, Ruwee And Jobal ran over to Padme and padme pasted a massive grin over her face which I knew was fake- sadly so did her parents who of course asked what's wrong and I knew she couldn't talk if she was having a contraction so I stepped and made the quick decision to tell them the truth- "she's in labour," "WHAT?" screamed sola "who's the father oh my gosh"

She says and her mum interrupts "my little girls pregnant to a Jedi" she trails off "have you been treating her well?" asks her father in a fatherly manner "of course I would never do anything myself to harm her" and that's mainly the truth but I hear Obi wan's slight cough behind me but padme a mum has excellent hearing and turns around at once to look at Obi wan and I act like it was just because he Hadn't been introduced so I stepped to the side and start to introduce Obi wan to every one but then I recognize a force signature I haven't felt in a long time but always remembered as the queen of naboo and Obi wan must recognize it and immediately yells out the name that's on the tip of my tongue "sabe" and she comes slowly out of the shadows and Padmes who's contraction has stopped breaks into a massive smile and reaches her hands forward obviously wanting to get out of bed and then Obi wan runs forwards and shyly gives her a peck on the check and turns to me and I must have an astonished look on my face because he shrugs and says "hey if your married then I'm allowed to kiss some one" and Sabé blushes and then turns to padme and bows "milady" but padme laughs "oh none of that silly nonsense now you here as a friend and nothing else" but Etiraé will kill me for not doing proper etiquette" "it hasn't stopped you before" "but but" she protests and I can't hold myself in any longer and I snort and everyone looks at me incredulous, "sorry milady you are just such I stickler for etiquette" "Me a stickler for etiquette "she fumes and I hear Obi Wan laugh behind me and then Jobal Interuptered "umm not wanting to interrupt but shouldn't we be getting Padmé to a hospital"

" Muuumm I'm fine" Padmé wines and I decide it was a good time to interrupt " Sorry angel but your mum is right you really need to get to a hospital so we all go get an air taxi and I wasn't surprisd when the poor driver looks at us 2 little kids 4 adults a senator floating and 2 very famous jedi all trooped in but he did what we said and we sped off to the Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5 - Anguish

Once we got to the hospital she gets hurried into a room. All of her family get hurried in too but when I go to enter, a doctor suddenly stops me "Sorry Master Jedi Sky Walker Sir but only family are allowed in with Senator Amidala".

" What?" I start to protest but I trail off because I realize that no one knows Padme and I are married. I ask the doctor if I can ask her one very quick thing and subtly hint his mind. When I am allowed, I stick my head in. Padme looks up and I realize that I can't say what I want to out loud. I ask her a random question and go to fill out her forms only to find that Obi wan has done them and and is now sitting down meditating. I sit down beside him and decide to try something I have never tried before. I open myself up to the force to find a very familiar force presence. It takes me a while but when I finally reach her I start by calming her and then once she is relaxed enough I start to say her name. When she hears it she gets a fright and her mind closes off….

I wait for a while until her mind opens again and I repeat the calming exercise I did before but this time wait longer so that she is fully relaxed. Once I decide she will be ok I enter her mind again. This time I remember to say that it's me first. She is still suspicious and concentrates hard to get a message through to me saying: "If you are really Anakin what fruit did you cut up for me on Naboo?" and I almost scoff at how easy the question is for me. I answer the question "A pear".

"Hmmm and what other information can you give me?"

I think of the easy way of doing it and I open my mind to Obi wan and ask him to help me prove to Padme that it is really me. I feel Padme jump when Obi wan starts talking but she knows not to shut off. Finally she realizes who it is and finally lets me in. Obi wan leaves so I decide to make her laugh and give her a kiss on the lips with the force. She giggles but then I remember why I am there so I stop kissing and tickling her and become more serious. "Are we going to tell everyone or keep it a secret because the doctors won't let me in if I'm not related to you….". I trail off and she understands where I'm going.

"Well I can try and see what I can do - I don't think I can open this link again"

"If I'm not allowed in in the next half an hour I will re-open the bond"

" I love you"

" I love you too my love" and I close the bond and sunk into an attentive meditation.

30 minutes later

The doctor still hadn't come in half an hour so I tentatively opened the bond and I am bombarded with feelings of pain. After I get over the initial surprise I think dryly to myself "first lesson shielding" but then I fast realize that what I feel is her pain so I repeat the calming process again for the third time today. Once her pain has subsided a bit she initiates conversation and breaks the news to me

"Ani I tried but they won't listen to the request on either a senator or a mothers behalf - they just keep saying unless he is related to you we can't let him in". My anger takes over again and I snap the bond close but before it goes completely I hear Padmé's cry of anguish with the pain of the sudden emptiness in her mind.

I feel Obi wan come out of his meditation to find me dwelling in anger and darkness and then I can feel Vader come back:

"So you thought that you could push me away forever but no the dark side always wins".

I open my eyes to see most things in the room have been smashed and the other patients cowering under their chairs.

"What pathetic human beings these are" he proclaims in my head and reaches out to choke one of them.

Obi wan jumps in front of our hand "Anakin snap out of it - push Vader away - this isn't you"

"I can't" I manage to squeak out as I still have control of my mouth but I can again feel the darkness taking over "too strong the darkness is too strong " I weakly reply.

" No I won't lose you to the darkness again - you are my son and I will do anything to protect you".

" Liars and lies" Vader roars "He hates you - he's jealous of all of you power".

" Anakin let me enter your mind and help you push this monster away for good"

" I can try but he is getting darker and I'm not sure how much longer I can ward him off"

" Go into meditation if you can and I will do the rest"

I sit down and relax the parts of my mind that I still have control of. No matter how hard Vader tries to keep all shields up I know how to fight against him better now even though the never ending darkness still scares me. I feel Obi wan come forward and brush against my mind and I join whats left of my mind to him - connecting me and him together and slowly Vader begins to fade away again but not before he snarls:

"You fool - I am offering you unlimited strength and power but you just push it away. I will be back"

I turn to Obi wan exhausted " Thank you - I couldn't have done that without you there with me".

Obi wan smiles and opens his mouth to talk but I interrupt him with a gasp " Padme! I snapped the bond shut in anger - she will have felt it". Obi wan nods, the seriousness showing in his eyes "let's go into the back room to meditate again".

I search for Padme but when I brush against her mind she pulls away not letting me in. I draw away and open my eyes as they start to glisten with tears at the pain of being pushed away by her even if she did it thinking I was dangerous.

Obi wan opens his eyes at my sobbing " Anakin what's wrong?" he exclaims as he comes over to comfort me.

He places his hand on my back and rubs it up and down like Padme did when I was agitated over the nightmares of her dying which might still happen seeing I'm not allowed in there. Suddenly a rough hand grabs my chin "Anakin" he says pulling my chin towards him "you're better than this - you need to calm down. Let me go in and talk to Padme and sort this whole thing out. You won't miss your children's births I promise and no harm will come to her or the baby"

"Thank you, for everything " I say before I launch into a fresh set of tears.

" Calm yourself, dry your tears and make yourself into the hero everyone sees you as" Obi wan pats my back again, stands up and leaves.

I sob for a little while longer till I hear his voice again "Calm yourself my padawan" . I dry my eyes and calm my breathing as I quieten. I focus on the calm sound of my breathing. My breathing gets back to normal and my eyes aren't as blood shot as they were before even if they still look like I've been crying.

I feel Obi wan brushing against my mind again. I lower my shields and let Obi wan talk to me " Come now Padawan" I get up and leave immediately just at the thought of seeing my angel again but then remember that she probably hates me.

Once I get to Padmé's room I barge in and everyone look up at me with varying looks of surprise except of course Obi wan who knew I was coming. Finally Padmé's mother speaks "How did you know to come now? Padmé's just gone into labour and revealed to the doctor that you are the father!"

" The force can do amazing things Mrs Naberrie"

She is about to speak again when Padme screams. It isn't as long as her screams used to go for but is much louder and much much more painful. I go to her bed but they have already stopped. I take her hand but she pulls away and then the truth sinks in - she's afraid - my beautiful angel is afraid of me.

-TBC-

AN- Merry Christmas Guys!

here is the latest chapter with a pretty big ending to it, anyway as I am going on holiday for a month and I won't have any wifi (Gasp) so I will make sure there is at least 1 maybe 2 chapters ready for when I get back

Have a Great Holiday and Happy New Year

Japor Snippet


	6. Chapter 6 - Hope

**AN So so so sorry it had taken so long but in my defense its over double what I used to do but holidays and then school started back. But now here is chapter 6 ** "Padmé please I, I didn't mean to hurt you, Vader he, he came back I, I am just trying to help you" I stuttered "I know, but this time I felt it even worse than before and I was worried for the babies…" she tries to say but cuts herself off with another scream. This time everyone gets into action and the medical droid starts commanding the one word I heard in my nightmares, "push push". I caressed her face and even though she does relax slightly I hear Sola who has moved to standing behind me gasp, Padmé and I look over at her with a quizzical look and she hisses "I will not let you hurt my baby sister or my niece or nephew". Then her hand comes up and slaps me on the check,

"Sola" Padmé screamed out "I know I will have to regain complete and utter trust in him" when she says this she looks at me and I feel a pang of guilt "but that is something we will have to do together, we will have to get through this but no one else can help aughhhhhhh" she starts to scream again. The droids mechanical voice interrupts again " push push I can see the head coming" Padmé clenches her teeth together in one deafening scream and then we hear the sound of a screaming baby. I slump against the wall next to Padmé as the medical droid passes our baby to Padmé "its a boy" Padmé looks at me with a face I haven't seen since we were on Naboo before the war but then that face crumples and she screams out in pain again, I whirl round to look at the medical droid

"whats wrong? Is she dying?" the droid looked at the charts " there is nothing wrong with her, she is having twin-" I break into into a massive grin and spin back to Padmé "did you hear that? twins, we're having twins!" I probably sound like an excited padawan to everyone, Padmé just nodded smiling before she screamed and the medical droid (who I was considering testing my lightsaber skills against) repeated what it said early "push push I can see the head coming" I grab Padmé's hand and she gripped it showing her amazing strength even in the midst of labour. She lets out a massive scream combined with a scream only a newborn can achieve and Padmé who is still holding our baby boy gives him to me so she can hold the other child who is a girl. I look over at Obi wan who is standing on the other side of the room quietly herding people out so we can be alone. I realise that I couldn't have gone through any of this with out him. The medical droid brought a chair over to beside Padmé's bed and I gladly sink into it. I bring my hand up and bring it tenderly down the boy (who's name still hasn't been decide) face marvelling about how small all his features are "well" Padmé said interrupting my thoughts "what are we going to name them?"

"well I'm not sure about first names but I would like their middle names to be Ben for the Boy and Shmi for the girl" Padme thinks it over for a minute and agrees " well I would like the boys name to be Luke which here on Naboo means powerful and the Girls name to be Leia which means strong willed"

"Its beautiful, Leia Shmi Skywalker and Luke Ben Skywalker and I have one final request, that their godfather is Obi Wan" Padme agrees straight away but of course there was a condition " I would like their godmother is Sabe " I smile "of course love do you think we should tell them first? Padme just nods and looks down at Leia who started to grizzle Luke however is staying quite in my arms so I turn to the medical droid who has been pottering behind us" Excuse me but could you please go out and collect Obi Wan and Sabe from outside?" "of course" Leia started really crying so Padme decided it was a good time to start feeding her and Leia had latched on instantly I hear the door shut so I look up to see Obi wan and Sabe there "Mi'lady" Sabe says automatically Padme looked up and tried to look disapproving but failing quit miserably "Sabe please I beg you stop with the pleasantries you just watched me give birth that must mean your above the pleasantries" they both laugh and I turn to Obi Wan " Master we have some good news for you" and turn to Padme "I give you the honor of giving the good news" so she smiles and looks at both of them with a big grin " I would like you to be Luke and Leia's God parents" Sabe smiles but then catches on to what Padme had said " Luke and Leia" she asked with wonder "is that their names?"

"yes" I reply "Leia Shmi Skywalker and Luke Ben Skywalker".

" Oh there gorgeous" Sabe gushed as she goes in to hug Padme very gently.

I turn to Obi wan who's standing quietly to the side musing over what happened " So what do you think? You know being the godparent and all?"

"I would be honored to Anakin" He says coming forward and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder "you will make a wonderful father and Padme a wonderful mother" we turn back to Padme who had finished feeding Leia and had given her to Sabe to hold I look down again to check on the little wonder I hold in my hands "would you like to hold Luke?" I ask Obi wan, he looks at me with a slightly shocked look "really you would let me do that?"

"Of course I would" I say passing him over and once I am free of him I go over to Padme "what do I have to do to regain your trust" I plead "I will do anything and you know that I will"

" I know you were protecting us and I have forgiven you. Most of my initial hesitance is gone anyway and so in time the complete and utter trust we first had will return but I love you Ani always remember that ok?" and so I bend down to kiss her I feel her grab the back of my hair like she did when she first told me she was pregnant. I release my embrace of her.

Obi Wan and Sabe are talking quietly together and laughing every wee often. I go over and carefully grab both Luke and Leia often them. They hardly take any notice of me and continue talking. I only hear a small part of what they are saying but what I do hear makes me smile " I have really missed you Sabe"

"I have missed you too Obi".

When I get back to Padme I smirk "how good are your match making skills?" I say passing Luke over to Padme. "Why?" I turn back to Sabe and Obi Wan who are again laughing, Sabe's hair has come undone and is sitting on her shoulders framing her face, Obi Wans face is more animated than since well before the war I guess. I turn back to Padme she laughs "ah is that a challenge?"

"Well if you put its that way…yes" and we both laugh this time we attract the attention of the two lovebirds "whats so funny?" Obi wan asks suspiciously "nothing" Padme snorts "right… " Sabe chuckles and we all burst out laughing. Jobal sticks his head in "may we come in now?"

"oh yes come in" Ryoo and Pooja run straight in, Ryoo to me and Pooja to Padme. "Mummy said you had twins" Pooja said excitedly "can we see them?" I sink into the chair so that I'm eye level with the kids. '"This is Leia and Luke. I am holding Leia, Padme is holding Luke"

"they're wrinkly" Pooja said with disgust "well Pooja you looked the same when you were born" Pooja shakes her head and we all laugh.

Ruwee and Jobal come over to us with slight tears in their eyes "they are wonderful wonderful"

"would you like to hold them?" Padme ask both of them "I would be delighted" Ruwee said "me too" Jobal agreed. we pass them over " This is Leia Shmi Skywalker" as I give her to Ruwee " and Luke Ben Skywalker" as Padme passes Luke to Jobal "Oh he has your eyes" she says to me "and she has Padmes" Ruwee agrees. Sola comes over from talking with Obi wan "so what are there names?"

"Leia Shmi Skywalker and Luke Ben Skywalker" Padme says softly and one look at her tells me she's getting tired. I turn to the doctor who has come in and is talking with Jobal now " Do you think it is time for the Senator to sleep?" I ask quietly, he looks over to Padme "ah yes she should get her rest" so he starts herding everyone out except me, Padme and the twins. I place the twins into the bassinets in the corner and touch both of the minds suggesting they to go to sleep. I then go over to Padme "well Angel the twins are asleep so you should to"

"but how did you get them to go to sleep so fast"

"well I may have used a force suggestion on them to tell them to go to sleep"

"your naughty" she laughs, but her eyes are dropping and she is quickly falling asleep "good night Angel" I say as I leave the room.

When I get out there I see Pooja asleep and Ryoo struggling to keep awake, only then am I aware how late it is "well Padme and the twins are asleep so I recommend you all go home now" Sola nods even though she is still not making eye contact and picks up Pooja and Ruwee picks up Ryoo as they start to leave. Jobal stays behind to talk to me quickly "stay out our house for a few day days before you go to Varykino if you want"

"I might just have to take you up on that offer" I say with a weary smile and she takes the hint and leaves with Sabe close behind.

I turn around and see Obi wan " Why are you still here?"

"Well I have no place to stay because didn't really have time to arrange anything but I will stick with you so on your first night as a father, shall we head back in to the Sena- I mean Padme's room?" " yes I don't like leaving the twins for that long" so we spin around and creep back into the room but Luke has incredible hearing and woke when I stepped on a creak so we had to hustle him back out quickly before Padme and Leia awoke and all hell broke loose. When we get out there we smile and laugh "well that was short lived" Obi wan said with a smile and so I slowly rock Luke back to sleep while sitting on the floor outside Padmes room reminiscing old memories and laughing. At one point Leia woke up and because I didn't want Luke to wake if I put him down so Obi Wan went and got her so we sat rocking two children and softly laughing.

The next thing we knew it was dawn. Padme woke up and came to the door after seeing I and the twins weren't out there. Obi Wan and I were laughing again "I promise you Cato Neimodia does not count" Obi Wan says with a quiet laugh "that was your fault remember" then he looked up at Padme with a naughty school boy grin and then looked back at me "oops I think we have been caught"

"ya think" Padme said with a smile "did you get any sleep last night"

"ah well no not exactly but hey we looked after Luke and Leia and you didn't wake up so you can't be that grumpy"

"true, well how are my babies?"

"Obi and I are fine, Oh wait did you mean the twins oh well there good too".

Obi Wan snickered " Oh yes I am sure that I'm Padme's baby" He says with a raised eyebrow " Oh Padme" I remembered "your Mum said we could could stay at her house for a night when you get out of hospital" She nodded then gasped "what" I snap my head up "I brought no gowns with me" I roll my eyes "seriously- I nearly broke my neck because of your gowns!" Obi wan stifles a laugh so Padme and I glare at him resulting in him looking away "Hmm I wonder if Eirtae or Rabe who work in my office here along with Sabe could of go and bring some in from the official Theed office" I turn to Obi wan " Ah perhaps Obi wan and Sabe could go in later today" I smile back at Padme and Obi wan turns an uncanny red colour "why is that a problem Obi" I ask sweetly "ah um no of course ah not" Obi wan stammers I lean closer to him "if you love her - and I can tell you do - go get her and I promise she will feel the same about you"

" how do you know that though"

"trust me I just do"

"what about the age difference?"

"well there is only 6 years between you and there five between me and Padme and that worked out fine didn't it" by this time Padme has gone back into her room "we better get the twins back to Padme before we get the senator glare. I have been on the end of that glare way to many times" we lightly laugh but this time Luke stirs, very quickly and hungrily awakening he starts crying which wakes Leia up who is also hungry and thus we have two screaming babies. Padme rushes over to us and grabs Luke and Leia slightly over obsessively and goes over and sits down only to find out she can't feed both of them at the same time so she reluctantly gives Leia to me and feed Luke and then we swap

"we will have to put them both onto formula soon because this is way to hard" we are just agreeing when the doctor walks in "ah Senator Amidala I have checked your charts and you are free to go whenever you please"

" Oh thank you Doctor, Would you like me to call you when I leave or just go to the desk and say I'm leaving" she says in her ever professional senator voice

" Just call me when your leaving and I can sign you out, would you like to leave via the back entrance so nobody sees you Senator"

"Yes please" I interrupt turning to Padme "we shouldn't let the holopress know until we have talked to the Queen and the Jedi council"I turn back to the doctor "which means that you will have to stay quiet for the time being"

"ah ok" the doctor agreed "that can be done, well I must go now and tend to my other patients but call me when your ready to leave - there is also a holo-projector in the hall so you can call a ride home if you need to, anyhow I must be going" and with that he turned on his heel and left.

I look down at Luke who has his face scrunched up tight and little moaning noises, I can tell from my time in the crèche at the temple "Oh oh looks like someone need to go to the bathroom" - the next second I can smell the smell of a soiled nappy "oh gosh curse force enhanced smell"

Padme laughed and then looked worried - "we have no nappies or anything" I curse in Huttese "well what are we going to do now?" Then Obi wan cleared his throat "you may have not have been prepared but you're dear old master here found some in the ship along with some clothes so you can change them and put some clothes on them I was going to give them to you before but then the doctor put one on while he was teaching you what to do"

"Oh thank you Obi wan" Padme says with a grin "what would happen if you weren't around?" Obi Wans face drop and he mumbles something incoherent I look at Padme surprised "Obi, please tell me whats wrong" he mumbles again but this time I reach with the force to understand him "if I were not here then Qui gon may have lived you may have not well you know fallen" I quietly turn and tell Padme what he said, I sigh "Obi, please you trained me better than anyone could have even Qui gon It was the fate of the force, remember it was you who brought me back twice when I thought Vader would win, Qui gon he would be so so proud"

" It is true my young Padawan" a familiar voice says "trust the force and you will know what he says is truth" a shimmering blue figure slowly comes into view behind Obi wan, I look at Padme who looks bewildered so I can only imagine what going through her head right now, I smile at her and turn back to Obi wan who is frozen in shock like he doesn't want to see who is there I smile encouraging and he stammers "Ma-Master it can't be how how can you" he slowly turns around and Qui gon the person who rescued me from slavery and brought me to the temple to begin training is standing there, I go round to see Obi Wans face and It is one of joy pure joy "how can it be"

"I intensively studied the Whills before I died and learnt the secret to letting people who alive see and listen to me after death ( something I will teach you later) so I can talk to those who have not yet died both force sensitive and not" he says bowing to Padme "Queen Amidala It is a pleasure to once agin see you"

"Naboo is forever indebted to you" she says in her Queen voice he smiles and then turns to me "Ani I am so glad to see you light again I thought when I saw you kill those Tuskan Raiders that you were lost forever"

" wait it was you that said 'Anakin Nooooooo'?"

" yes it was, I have watched over you for years, but now I must go goodbye Ani, and you my Padawan" he says his body slowly disappearing. "what, please don't go" Obi cried "I will be back soon Padawan" and then his body disappeared completely "Master" Obi sighed. I rub him on the back as I turn to Padme who looks incredibly confused "really" I hiss " was all you could say 'Naboo is forever indebted to you'?"

"well I didn't really know what to say to a supposedly dead master"

" yes well that is true" then I realize Luke is incredibly grizzly probably wanting his nappy changed right well is it time we change these nappies I pass Luke over to Padme and she slowly jiggles then both. Obi wan composed himself and went over to grab the nappies that he brought with him handing them to us. Padme passes Leia to me and I get to work changing her, "are you ok now?" I ask Obi wan quietly " Yes" He says with a small smile " I will be alright" I finished doing Leia's nappy and grab the wee matching top and pant outfit that says 'daddies wee girl' on it I hold her up to Padme and she laughs "hmm that'll be right"

" why did you have all these with you if you didn't know what we were having, or how many"

"well because we didn't know I brought enough for both and lucky I did as well or we would have been in trouble" I look over and see Obi wan at the door I look at him quizzically

" Sabe gave me her holonumber in case there was an emergency, I was going to call her and get her to pick us up soon" says slightly blushing " oh in that case then its fine" I say with a smirk "please do it Obi wan these gowns are murder" we laugh and Obi wan slips out, I increase my force hearing so that I can hear what he is saying " Hi Sabe, Obi wan here, Padme was wondering if you could please pick her up in Half an hour or so?"

" sure thats fine"

" and ah Sabe, would you like to um go to a Tapcaf or ah something" I mentally applaud Obi wan and almost forgot to listen to the reply "Yes of course Obi, do you mean as in a date or something"

"Yes!, I mean only if you want or we can do it as friends if thats what you mean" he says the last part dejectedly "well I would like to do it as a date Obi I would like that very much" and she gives a big smile, I don't bother with the rest of the conversation. I look at Padme " I win"

"what are you going on about?"

"well I challenged you to see who can matchmake Obi wan and Sabe first and now they are going on a date" Padme laughed "A Jedi - I will never marry anyone - Master and Sabe - I would rather protect you mi'lady than worry about me" we are both laughing when Obi wan comes in " Padawan didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations?" he says mock angrily "ah sorry" I croak out cos Im laughing to hard

"Anyhow Sabe will be here in half an hour"

" yes I know" I say and me and Padme start laughing again

'30 min later'

" right you are free to go now Senator, I will escort you to the back entrance" we walk alone the near deserted corridors, Obi wan holding the bag the nappies came in, me and Padme are carrying both the twins who are sleeping again we get to the door and Sabe is already there and waiting "Hi you to she says to me and Padme and then smiles quietly at Obi wan. We all pile off and she speeds off.


End file.
